mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Morrighan
Morrighan is a Goddess of Erinn and is a friend of Nao. She is known as the "Goddess of War and Vengeance" and is also referred to as "The Goddess". The Generation 1 mainstream storyline keyword Goddess Morrighan describes her as "The black-winged Goddess that provides blessings to the people and warriors of Tir Na Nog". She is also known as the Black Crow. This can be shown at Morrighan's Awakening of Light. Mainstream Story =Morrighan= From Mabinogi World Wiki Jump to: navigation, search:For the Keyword, see Goddess Morrighan Keyword. Contents http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/Morrighan# hide *1 Description *2 Mainstream Story *3 Skills *4 Abilities *5 Gallery *6 Trivia Description Morrighan (written as Morrigan in the Irish Mythology) is the first Badhbh Catha Goddess and the sister of Macha and Neamhain. She is known as the Goddess of War, Vengeance, and Crows and is often referred to as "The Goddess." She is described as "The black-winged Goddess that provides blessings to the people and warriors of Tir Na Nog." Despite her ties with the Humans through the first few Generations, Morrighan's sinister nature begins to reveal itself in Generation 11. It is revealed that Morrighan is actually using Humans, Milletians, and even Fomorians just to do her bidding and only to be disposed and eradicated later, claiming to have feared such races from growing too powerful. Morrighan is described in the book The Goddess Who Turned into Stone. Mainstream Story Past (Spoilers)[[|hide]] According to Generation 15, many years ago, Morrighan used to be friends with Cichol. In their younger days, they spotted a "hole" in the sky, presumably the portal to another world in which the Milletians came from. Morrighan's curiosity led her to create the Soul Stream, which she called a "Magical Door." Cichol, having an uneasy feeling, urged Morrighan to seal off the Soul Stream, however she refused. Cichol soon claims that Morrighan turned him into an "unstoppable monster" as she constantly ignored or refused his requests. Since then, their friendship disbanded. Sometime later, Shakespeare accidentally arrives in the Soul Stream, and Morrighan calls his race "Milletian," descending from the stars. However, many years after Shakespeare arrives, Cichol attacks him, prompting Morrighan to intervene and attempts to seal the God within Avon. Cichol redirects his attack, and Shakespeare interrupts Morrighan as Cichol has Bella, his lover, giving Cichol the opportunity to escape with Bella. Morrighan then states that Shakespeare will be the one to rule over Avon, and takes him away. According to Generation 11, despite having ended their friendship, Morrighan and Cichol worked together to eradicate the Partholons who had abused the Caliburn using a plague, leaving all but one survivor. Shakespeare managed to save the children of the Partholons, much to Morrighan's anger. Morrighan immediately turned on Cichol afterward, having feared him and his Fomorians, which created the wars between Humanity and the Fomors. Sometime during the Second Battle of Mag Turieadh, according to The Goddess Who Turned into Stone, Morrighan used the last ounce of her strength to seal off the onslaught of the Fomors, causing her to petrify and vanish. Meanwhile, as revealed in Generation 15, Cichol warns Shakespeare that Morrighan is simply using him as a tool and her plans for the future are a lie. According to Generation 1, Cichol later takes advantage of Morrighan's petrified state, using her form to bring Mores over to the Fomor's side and create a Glas Ghaibhleann to wreak havoc over Erinn once more. Meanwhile, Morrighan visits Ruairi in his dream and asks her to rescue him in Tir Na Nog, prompting him and his fellows, Mari and Tarlach, to search for her. However, upon their arrival, they discover the incomplete Glas Ghaibhleann and Mores, the latter attempting to seize the three. After hearing his daughter Mari's name, he orders the Dark Lord Morgant to stop, but the disguised Cichol arrives and demands they continue their onslaught; the aftermath results Mari's death, Ruairi and Tarlach becoming separated and losing their faith in Morrighan, and Mores to realize the true identity of the false Morrighan. Fortunately, despite her imprisonment, Morrighan was able to save Mari and rebirth her into Nao in order to send Milletians from present day to rescue her. Generation 1: Advent of the Goddess (Spoilers)[[|hide]] Throughout the scenario, Morrighan sends a message to the Milletian four times. The first message calls them to go to Tir Na Nog. The second message provides them a pendant from her. The third message requests them to head over to the Another World by breaking through a barrier. After saving Morrighan, her fourth message comes through requesting them to stop Glas Ghaibhleann. It is revealed that Morrighan was sealed away by Cichol, so that he could disguise himself as Morrighan to trick the humans. Tarlach, who sealed himself in Sidhe Sneachta due to his injury, finally learns this and begs the Milletian to end the Fomorian's meddling. After Glas Ghaibhleann is defeated, Morrighan appears personally along with Nao and her and Cichol have a long argument before the latter God decides to leave. She then thanks the Milletian for their aid, but warns them about Cichol's Dark Army. Generation 2: Paladin (Spoilers)[[|hide]] Morrighan requests the Milletian to become a "Knight of Light," or a Paladin, in order to defeat Cichol's army. She then guides them on the difficult trials of the journey. Meanwhile, Ruairi, after recovering and being tended to by Triona and Morgant, believes that Morrighan tricked him to come to Tir Na Nog in which she (Cichol) had tried to kill him. After the Knight of Light awakens and "kills" Ruairi's brother Rian, used in the offering of Tabhartas by Esras, Ruairi swears vengeance against Morrighan, and Morgant claims to be able to make Ruairi stronger. After Esras was killed, Morrighan appears and warns the arise of the Dark Knights. Generation 3: Dark Knight (Spoilers)[[|hide]] Morrighan warns the Milletian about the destruction of Goddess Statues. She also warns about the resurrection of her sister, Macha, the Goddess of Destruction & Chaos. After some time, she states that Cichol is attempting to seal her again. In the G3 Final Dungeon, she, Tarlach, Mari (or in this case: Nao), and the Milletian believe they have thwarted Cichol's plans. During this moment, the two Gods have a long discussion. However, Cichol states that Morrighan has lied to humanity because she did not tell them that Tir Na Nog was, in fact, Erinn. When Cichol summons Cromm Cruaich, everyone except the Milletian, including Morrighan, leave the area. Morrighan says that she had put a barrier around the area to prevent Cromm Cruaich from escaping and urges the Milletian to defeat it. Tarlach later says that Morrighan did not lie when Cichol stated she did not tell humanity that Tir Na Nog was actually Erinn, but she was not honest either. Dark Knight Quest (Spoilers)[[|hide]] After the Milletian comes into possession with the Armor of Darkness, it states that Morrighan betrayed its wielder (possibly because she left them to fight Cromm Cruaich themselves, that she lied about Tir Na Nog, or what she had done to the Fomorians in the past as revealed in Generation 11) and also believing that the wielder want to seek revenge against her. Even if the Milletian chooses to become a Dark Knight, their loyalty to Morrighan remains unaffected. Generation 10: Goddess of Light (Spoilers)[[|hide]] Morrighan briefly appears to stop Cichol and Neamhain battling each other, and tells the Milletian to save the Soul Stream from being destroyed. Generation 11: Sword of the Gods (Spoilers)[[|hide]] Morrighan appears in the Shadow Realm, saying that Caliburn was growing unstable and turning to the Brionac, a weapon Neamhain must not have. She appears again when Leymore uses Alchemy to create the Shock Crystal, the magic of Partholons. She then quickly warns that the Brionac is in Aer's possession. Morrighan was mentioned in the Tuan's speech, saying she used Cichol to eradicate the Partholons, and then eventually tried to remove the Fomorians, and now the Milletians. Apparently, Tuan, the main antagonist behind Generation 11, was not lying after all. After the Brionac accepts the Milletian as its rightful owner and as they, Leymore, Cai, and Jenna walk away from Shadow Tara Rath Castle, Morrighan appears behind them and speaks to herself, stating to grown very fearful of the Milletian, because it hosts the power of Neamhain (through merging with Elatha's spirit), Cichol (who had intentionally given the Milletian his power), and Aton Cimeni (who had created and used the Brionac). She then states that all the dreams of the Gods must be set aside, and their blades held up once more. *http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Morrighan_G11.pngMorrighan as Tuan mentions her fear of the Partholons. Generation 12: Return of the Hero (Spoilers)[[|hide]] In a scout within the Underground Waterway, Morrighan puts up a Goddess Statue to block the way. However, it was worn down when a Badhbh Cath's Talisman is used. Nuadha, the King of the Gods, warns the Shadow Hero because Morrighan may want to turn against and kill them, evidenced by the barrier she set up. He then ploys the Milletian to ally with Neamhain just to get closer to Morrighan. Morrighan appears in the Soul Stream, bluntly yelling at the Milletian saying it was their fault Neamhain is fading away and it was a sin of reviving Nuadha and becoming a God. She also says she intentionally set up the statue to prevent the Milletian's greed and arrogance getting in their way. She soon opposes Nuadha, who is attempting to take throne of Falias and become stronger than Aton Cimeni. Morrighan opens her eyes, revealed to be naturally blind, and then attacks. However, Nuadha uses Falias' erg to entrap Morrighan, having the Milletian break her out. She later appears in Ceo Island, using both the Falias Slab and her powers to bless the Brionac and restore its energy that Nuadha had stolen. However, Morrighan is still too wounded, and Cai and Leymore come to her aid. As the Milletian begins to aid her as well, Jenna reminds it that as the sole wielder of Brionac, only they can stop Nuadha. During the battle with the God King, Morrighan comes in and threatens to break Nuadha's wing to avenge Neamhain, only to be insulted and mocked by him saying that her "revenge will turn into cold despair." However, the multiplied power of Morrighan had defeated the King, but simply left him weakened. Morrighan says that he is invulnerable to death as he contains Falias' power, so sealing him within the area is the only option left. After the Milletian seals Nuadha, Morrighan appears and learns that Milletians are fueled by arrogance and stubbornness, as they could have become a God but didn't give up on humanity. She then takes the Milletian to repair Neamhain's lost light. Generation 13: Hamlet (Spoilers)[[|hide]] In the opening, Morrighan sends a message to the Milletian saying the Tragic Bard of Avon has escaped and must be stopped. Additionally, she also had dispatched the four Guardians of Avon to capture him as well. In Hamlet Act 3 Scene 3, Morrighan states that Shakespeare is writing about blood, death, darkness, etc. and his plays must go to an end. In Hamlet Act 5 Scene 1, Shakespeare says that the Milletian should turn away from Morrighan's path to the Light and follow the coexisting path of Light and Darkness. Morrighan's last appearance is in Hamlet Act 5 Scene 2, where she comments on how the play of Hamlet went well, but must be returned to ashes. She then summons the first Guardian of Avon, the Grim Reaper, to do her bidding before leaving. Generation 15: Merchant of Venice (Spoilers)[[|hide]] Marlowe unravels the history behind Shakespeare and his involvement with Cichol. He also finds that Cichol was once friends with Morrighan. It also later reveals why Cichol is now against Morrighan and the Milletian Race. At the end of Alby Dungeon, Morrighan, along with the Grim Reaper and Bran finally captures Shakespeare after he was about to rebirth into Shylock's empty body. As Shakespeare disappears, he drops his Journal, stating to his aid that they must stop the future he had predicted from coming. According to the diary, Shakespeare prophesied that Morrighan will execute every single Milletian one by one, as she believes they are arrogant, too powerful, and the fact that they disobeyed her will in capturing Shakespeare, using Bella to do her bidding; after Shakespeare's aid is slain, Morrighan declares the extinction of the Milletian race. *http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Cichol_Morrighan_G15_2.pngYoung Morrighan and Cichol *http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Cichol_Morrighan_G15_1.png Generation 16: Macbeth (Spoilers)[[|hide]] After Shakespeare was captured, Bella appeared and told him to kill Morrighan. He succeeded, however instead he killed King Ethur Mac Cuill the Second, allowing Lugh to take control of the Aliech Kingdom. The most recent "death" of Shakespeare caused him to be sent to the Soul Stream once more. Nao apologizes as Morrighan shows up and prepares to seal Shakespeare back to Avon. Cichol intervenes and brings Shakespeare to the Crossroad, where he reveals that he took Bella to protect her from Morrighan. He also explains that Milletians are a cancer to Tir Na Nog and the Soul Stream was the lead of its destruction; Morrighan believed that she could use Milletians to save Tir Na Nog, but when that failed, she plots to seal off the Soul Stream and destroy the Milletians. He unravels more of Bella: she is the Emissary of Destruction, with the ability to corrupt and control the minds of others, a power which Morrighan wants to possess. It was later revealed that Morrighan ordered Bella to sacrifice herself along with various other souls in order to stabilize the Soul Stream. The Goddess no longer pursues Milletians, for the death of the Emissary of Destruction will no longer harm Tir Na Nog. Morrighan has grown tired of governing the world and retires to Falias, leaving it up to the Milletians, who have both divine and fomorian powers. She assures that they will never cross paths again, unless some extraordinary disaster occurs. With all that, Shakespeare requests to be returned to his former world; Morrighan warns him that he will lose all his memories and abilities he had created on Tir Na Nog, and he will simply be a mortal. He accepts the consequences, as it pains him to continue to linger in Tir Na Nog with the loss of Bella. In one of the endings, Morrighan reunites with Cichol and Nuadha back in Falias, otherwise the two do not appear. *http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Cichol_and_Morrighan_G16.pngMorrighan and Cichol as Witch Scathach talks about them Skills |} Abilities Gallery *http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Morrighan_In-Game_Model.pngMorrighan's in-game model. *http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Morrighan_G12.pngMorrighan with her eyes opened. *http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Genesis_Login.pngMorrighan as she appears in the log-in screen for the Generation 16, Season 2: Genesis Update. Trivia *In Irish Mythology, Morrigan is sometimes interpreted as a name for 3 goddesses, Babh, Macha and Neamhain. In other versions, Morrigan is one of the goddesses, her name being interchangeable with Babh, and other interpretations are similar to Mabinogi's interpretation, with Morrigan, Macha and Nemain. In versions where she is one of three goddesses, she is one of the daughters of Ernmas, and Granddaughter of Nuada. *The color of Morrighan's wings may refer to the fact that one of the many animal forms she takes is a crow. *Ironically, despite being the Goddess of two negative attributes, her personality seems positive. *Tarlach and the Transformation Diary claims that Love is also one of her attributes, an attribute also possessed by Aengus. *Morrighan is one of the most powerful RP characters, only being rivaled by Shakespeare (throughout Generation 16), Shamala, Ruairi (from Stab the Shamans to Death!), and Cessair's Heart. Morrighan possesses 7,000 HP, 999 MP, and 999 SP, as well as the ability to teleport and use god-like powers. *Throughout the story, Morrighan states numerous times that there are no such things as predestined futures and prophecies can be rewritten. *Prior to defeating Lucas in Generation 11, there is a scene that is a homage to Morrighan's appearance. Instead of feathers, there are two bundles of dollar bills and the quote says "I command you, in the name of the Bar Owner, stop!". *In Generations 12 and 15, she is revealed to be naturally blind, however Generation 15 reveals her younger self having black eyes. *Strangely, despite Morrighan and Cichol had disbanded their friendship and grew to hate one another long ago as revealed in Generation 15, their adult forms had worked together to eradicate the Partholons as revealed in Generation 11. Trivia *Ironically, despite being the Goddess of two negative attributes, her personality seems positive. *It seems that many characters within the Mainstream Storyline want revenge even without Morrighan's presence or acknowledging. For example, Jenna wanted revenge on the Corrupt Alchemists, where Morrighan had no appearance or knowing of her vengeful intentions. *Prior to defeating Lucas in Generation 11, there is a scene that is a homage to Morrighan's appearance. Instead of feathers, there are two bundles of dollar bills and the quote says "I command you, in the name of the Bar Owner, stop!".﻿ Category:Goddess Category:Antagonist Category:Need more info Category:Need infobox Category:Need image Category:Need video Category:Female Category:Incomplete